remade for better or worse?
by jantolove gwenhate doctorlove
Summary: remake for series 6 where dean leaves lisa soon after going they and cas goes to heaven but doesnt feel as though he belongs anymore and what might have happen if this had happen instead of cas going back with some unexpected surprises along the way.spoilers for all series up to series 6 .(first every spn fic please read n review)
1. prologue

As he sat in that field, in the middle of nowhere, crying for his losses and the deaths and misery he caused, Cas innocent and pure before he laid siege in hell to find him ,an obedient soldier until he asked Cas to disobey, alive until he asked for 5 minutes to talk with Sam alone and Lucifer blew him up for throwing a Molotov of holy fire at Michael, bobby his adopted dad who was always doing too much for him ,he even shot the devil trying to protect him and also sold his soul to a demon to find out where death was so would now be undergoing torture in hell , dad who sold his soul so he could live and he still couldn't make his dad proud ,it was his one job to protect his brother and he couldn't even do that, mom who loved him and his brother so much she lived in misery as a ghost for over twenty two years hoping to see them again, Pamela who he called in so she could help stop one stupid seal ,which had the same effect of stabbing the devil, and died for it, Jo and Ellen who blew themselves up so he and Sammy could kill the devil with colt, but when he shot the devil he got back up and laughed ,ash who was burnt alive for trying to tell them about the devils gate that colt made, Hendrickson who was tortured by Lilith and watched 5 others tortured before his turn and then was dragged back to life by Lilith to break a seal and also to come after them and try kill them, Samuel his granddad who was stabbed in the stomach whilst possessed by yellow eyes as to hurt him, Deanna his grandma who was killed by her husband who had just stabbed himself as he was possessed because she shouted out to stop him so he broke her neck, Sammy his little brother, who died to stop the apocalypse he started because he wasn't strong enough in hell and gave in and started torturing, everyone dead because of him its all his fault he deserves to be dead not them.

Before he can think of more people dead because of him or do something stupid like kill himself he hears a noise and when he looks up he sees cas looking down at him ,just looking , then in his state of something between shock relief and disbelief he states the obvious that his alive in response cas mysteriously answers back " I'm better than that "and clears up what was starting to confuse him by healing him then he asks stupidly cas if he's God which of course he's not but he can't help hoping so ,as if he is he would have the power to bring Sammy back, cas answers back "no but that's a nice compliment but I do believe he brought me back "which leaves him wondering why ,why would god help dean ,why now. But soon after very grateful as cas brings bobby back.

Afterwards is a massive blur of pain , despair and loneliness because cas leaves to go back to heaven and he has nothing but his car again so he goes to Lisa's just as he promised Sam he would but as she answers the door he starts to allow himself to break down, his voice starts to break when he asks "can I take you up on that beer now" then he completely breaks down and they stand they hugging on the porch.

**the end **

**authors notes:** please review this is going to be a remake for series six of supernatural and is my first ever supernatural fic so please review i really Appreciate you taking the time to read this and i enjoyed writting it so thank you


	2. Chapter 1

MONTH 1 DEAN

He feels as though he's just going through the notions not living just….. Doing, just wishing Sammy was here so he could complain about how he is a jerk and they could have prank wars and just be brothers again. he feels so lost it worse than what he felt when his mom died and its worse than when his dad died cause at least then he had his pain in the arse little brother with him to help him and to lecture him about stupid stuff like his cholesterol level and why he is such a jerk.

Now he has no one, as caring and as much as she tries Lisa can never be able to understand anything about his life not hell, not his guilt, not his fears, not anything because she hasn't been they for any of it Sammy was for all but one thing, but then for that they is cas who laid siege to find him in hell, he prays to cas sometimes just when he feels so lonely its eating him up inside or when he has had a really bad nightmare about hell and all that he did they to those other people in hell ,he wonders sometimes if they were him would they break or stay strong probably stay strong for longer than him, but cas never comes to his rescue, as much as that makes him feel as though he is a damsel in distress, he misses cas coming in whenever he called he hates how lonely he is even though he has people all around him.

Cas of course still never comes even when he begs him to and its starting to make him feel even worse ,as if cas doesn't deem him worthy of his attention, so he starts drinking. And still gets nightmares so he normally screams his way through the night and Lisa keeps trying to find out what he is screaming about, he never tells her, he can't tell her and he starts to ,really quickly, feel guilty because after 2 weeks living here ben is sometimes so tired he falls asleep during class and gets told of and sent home and because of this his grade is dropping and he isn't trying his hardest.

He decide after two days of felling guilty that it's time to leave it's not fair to anyone as he can't do normal, Lisa nearly died today because of his nightmares, she fell asleep at the wheel and if he hadn't shouted when he did him, ben and Lisa all would be dead, bens school have sent him home now at least a dozen times for falling asleep during class and even though he promised Sam he know Sammy wouldn't want him to live like this.

It only 3 days later he tells Lisa his plans, it's fair to say she's not impressed, she keeps shouting about what a dick he is and crying about how unfair it is and saying about how she loves him, but he just wants the hunt not normal he needs to hunt, so he packs that same night and leaves after telling ben what's happening and how it's not his fault, he gives ben his new number and leaves them. Packing his last duffel into the impala he gets into the driver's seat turns the ignition and just drives

He now prays anytime, he'd say about every half an hour maybe more, for cas to come down and just say hello or anything, to just help Sammy out anything he feels at the time really and it's starting to make him feel really clingy but he needs to know that cas is okay and alive. But like usual he never comes.

He has conclude that cas is being a complete utter dick and hates him for his brother's death and the havoc it must have caused in heaven so has stop praying, he doesn't talk to anyone anymore he stays silent expect when on a case then he talks and only then. He decide he deserves this for every wrong he has done in his life there is a list at least a mile long so it's got to be punishment, so he stops caring and becomes a bit careless in cases and ends up in hospital a lot. he's just so tired he wants Sam, he needs him like he needs air Sam was what he lived for now that's gone, he's talking himself out of suicide every time he Is alone with sharp objects or weapons, which is quite a lot of the time with him being a hunter and all and the fight is just wearing him thin, he barely eats, he barely sleeps, he's barely alive.

He has a really bad case, four days after his conclusion, a demon possesses the motel manager and she kills everyone but him staying, because she can't get in his room, then herself so he's on the run again from the cops who blame him for it, and they right to do so the demon was only after him but killed these innocence to get to him and of course to top all this off it was in god damn Detroit ,so later that night as he holds a blade in his hand just above the vain he trying to talk himself out of doing it but keeps thinking, cas hates you, Sammy's dead, bobby doesn't care like a mantra and he's trying not to give in but it's so hard. Then he hears the sound of wings and tries to turn around but two fingers are placed on his head and then it just goes black.

When he awakens the first thing he does is shout for cas to come out and talk to him. Then two hours later when it's clear there is no sign of cas he breaks down he lay with his head buried in the pillow for hours screaming and crying at the unfairness of it all he had lost everything he every needed to save the world and no one cared.

When cas nexts pop in its actually later that day but it's when he's out and it's just to leave a message apologizing for not being able to talk to him and saying how much he wishes he could see him that line makes anger pool deep within him as cas only started caring again when he sees how bad it's got. So as a result he goes out gets piss drunk and starts a fight with some random dude over a seat and ends up in the hospital ,again but this times different the nurses talk about him and give him dirty looks and pitiful looks that get him so confused.

He soon find out they know about the motel in Detroit and again he is on the run. But just as its getting really bad again the cops stop searching. He looks on the internet trying to figure out why but all records of it have changed it now says everyone died at the motel no survives and it was a gas explosion that killed everyone which he knows is a lie he reads down the page and then stops still and then he bolts upright at the next line "all this proven by castiel Novak " and instantly knows that its cas no one else has that weird of a name and the vessels last name he starts to feel guilty about thinking the guy hated him but he did leave him alone grieving for his little brother the only blood family he had left so as soon as the guilt starts to take place angers back deep roaring anger and he just sees red.

Authors notes :thanks to all those who read this please review I really appreciate you taking time to read this and hope your enjoying reading this and please take in to consideration my age(15)also that I live in Britain so if I say words unlikely to be used by an American like mum instead of mom please inform me and also that I'm in 2nd to bottom for English so I'm proud of this but I hope you are enjoying the story even though I am not very good at English. And ignoring all that, which I said before thanks for reading this story also this is unbetaded so there are probably quite a few mistakes so sorry about that.


	3. month 1 cas

Month 1 cas

He had felt this before but just couldn't place when, as he is talking to dean and can sense deans anger building up inside him, and then he's going leaving dean alone to go to Lisa and live a life dean desires for whatever reasons which he doesn't understand but most likely for an escape from the life he grow up in and to have some child call him dad and to be a dad to see his son or daughter grow into whoever they are to be but maybe for someone who depends on him and him alone just like with Sam.

He arrived at heavens gates to be greeted by Virgil threatening to kill Inias by holding an arch angels sword to his throat whilst this came as a shock to him as he knows that Inias would not do anything to endanger the protection of the weapons or Virgil himself so he could not understand why Virgil would be treating his fellow brother in such a way.

"What is happening Virgil, what has Inias done? Has he jeopardised the safety of heaven or the weapons?" castiel asked innocently whilst already knowing the answer.

"No" was the snapped and tight response from Virgil.

"Then why are you holding an ARCH angels sword to his throat with the intentions to kill? "He put emphasise on arch to tell Virgil that he doesn't deserve the precession of said sword.

"As he thinks disobediently as did you" Virgil stated with hate whilst now glaring at him.

"So? I disagreed, I know that this is unacceptable among us but why is this so?" he said whilst trying to make Virgil understand what free will was like with his tone of voice.

"Because god made us obedient except for you and you deserve to be punished" as Virgil said this he turned the knife to point it at castiel with hate in his eyes.

"You forget brother…" castiel said secretly with a smirk.

"I forget what, little brother?" Virgil replied teasingly.

"I have a sword too" he said as he pulled out a sword and pointed it at his older brother's throat. Virgil looked at unaffected so castiel pushed harder to draw blood.

"And I've got more experience than you with fighting" as cas spoke he knocked Virgil's sword out of his hand and sent Virgil crashing to the floor with a forceful push.

"Cas you remind me of one of our older brothers" he said as he stroked his now injured wing.

"Who?" cas asked curiously.

"Lucifer you've both rebelled for pitiful reasons you've both disobeyed and gone against god and lastly you've both killed your own brethren "he responded with venom in his voice. The angels which had gathered around curiously watching their brothers fight gasped and looked shocked mostly though a few cheered and murmured agreements to the statement though which disappointed castiel as he held less hope about being able to make them see what is free will.

"That brother is untrue as I feel emotions, unlike Lucifer, and I'm one of the few angels, who was not there at the begin, to meet all of our eldest brothers so I do know I'm unlike any of them" he said with certainty but was stilled shocked at being compared to Lucifer by one of his older brothers who had met Raphael who has spoken to god.

"No more lies castiel they is no possibility you could have met Gabriel as he is dead" Virgil said back with determination in his voice which made cas uncertain.

" I realised this, as Lucifer killed him during the apocalypse, but I met him before when he trapped Sam and dean in as he called it 'TV land' and I went to try to free them" he stated back at Virgil showing none of his uncertainty in his voice.

"Stop lying castiel or I will get Raphael to kill you…. Again" he declared with an evil smirk.

"Oh leave him alone lil bro" stated a calm voice, which was undoubtedly Gabriel, from behind them.

"I thought Lucifer killed you?" stated castiel curiously.

"Love you too bro, and daddy brought you back so why not me?" seeing castiel's un-amused face he sighed "dad sent me too make sure you don't get killed again cos as he put it 'I'm getting rather bored with this continuous cycle' gotta give dad point for how much he cares" he told him the last line sarcastically rolling his eyes as if he was talking about something a lot less important than how much god cares about his first creation.

"Why did he bring me back?" castiel quietly questioned.

"Cos he agreed with you not the rest of these bag of dicks" Gabriel stated loudly so every angel nearby heard.

"So lil bro gonna leave Cassie here alone?" questioned Gabriel with a 'don't mess with me 'tone of voice.

"Okay brother I shall report back to Raphael these… changes about your status" Virgil replied in a tone that was clearly pissed off.

"Gabriel, brother, you do realise I was winning this fight?" castiel questioned annoyed with his elder brother.

"yeah but he was about to use the staff of Moses on you and daddy would've been one pissed of bunny" states Gabriel with a cocky edge to his voice but as he says bunny they is a lightning bolt sent about 5cm away from Gabriel "ok not bunny, shesh dad call it".

"Gabriel can you find out what Raphael is planning, for me?" castiel says quietly as to make sure no one nearby hears, as every angel that was nearby had started going back to their own business now that the news had spread.

"Why, what's up with my bro?" Gabriel questioned with an emotionless look on his face.

"I think he may be planning something as Virgil used to be one of the angels in charge of his garrison now he is not as he has to report to Raphael something seems wrong" castiel said with a confused look on his face.

"Ok lil bro don't pull a feather I'll go" and with that Gabriel went to Raphael but made sure he was undetected and just listened and waited.

3 weeks later and still no word from Gabriel and castiel started to think that Gabriel had been caught by Raphael.

It whilst he is thinking this that a cocky voice from behind says "aww did yay miss me little bro?"

"Gabriel, what news on Raphael's plans do you have for me?" castiel asks uncertainly but still in a demanding tone.

"Well you and that human, you love sooooooooooo much, aren't gonna like it" Gabriel states with a cocky smile.

"Just tell me Gabriel my patience wears this" castiel demands loudly.

"Ohhhhh look at you gettin' all controlin' but lover boy loves it" Gabriel teases sarcastically.

"Gabriel" castiel says darkly whilst clenching his fist and his wings go full out in an obvious sign of anger.

"Ok, ok bro, well basically he wants to start the big bang again" Gabriel tells him in a tone of voice saying 'god help us'.

"thank you brother" he says in regretful but grateful voice and that's when he hears deans thoughts, as if someone was projecting them, and for it being thoughts not a pray it's a new occurrence so he unsure at first, but once he hears deans thought, he is grateful as dean plans to kill himself the second he hears this he is off, not caring if his brothers are telling him not to go the second he sees dean with the knife to his wrist he knows he has to stop him, so he puts him to sleep and then lifts him on to the bed and leaves dean again, as he knows he is unable to stay for long or Gabriel will get into trouble covering for him, so he leaves and once again they is that unnameable feeling again he doesn't understand it but it is one of many feelings he dislikes.

But he does go back later unfortunately dean is out so he decides to wait. Half an hour later he knows Gabriel will be finding it difficult to keep up the pretence that he is still they so leaves a note explaining why he hasn't talked to dean and everything else as well.

Once again he is able to hear deans thought inside his mind and can tell that the hunter is distressed by the fact he is being blamed for these killing in… Detroit so maybe it's not just the killings.

When he enters the police station he knows this is going to take a while so he sends a message to Gabriel explaining where he is and what's happening and starts to change they memories so that it was a gas explosion not a demon that actually did the killing and that the video is a fake 3 hours later and he is finally finished he put his first name and the vessels last name as who proved this and leaves.

He goes to see dean again but doesn't show himself, as he knows it would probably be unwise to do so and just watch, as dean is on the internet and then he leaves again and feel that feeling again and he finally has the name for it, guilt.

Authors notes: thanks to all those reading but don't expect it on every day as at the moment it's the holidays so it's easier to do this but when I go back I'm going to have homework so it could be a while but I promise I while post again and try do it on the weekends if I'm un able to do it in the week but thanks to any that give this fic a chance.


	4. month 2 dean

Month 2 dean

Two hours later, and his knuckles are being bandaged up by a mid-30- mid 40s guy in a white lab coat. the old bag next door to him the motel got angry when he punched a hole straight through the wall and woke her, well served her right for giving him dirty looks all the time because he came back after 9pm and threw a table at the wall, none of her bloody business what he does if she doesn't bloody like it go somewhere else bitch, but once she saw his hand she called the doctors interfering old bloody bag now won't stop giving him god damn pity looks! And its pissing him off he just wants out of this god damn place.

Just as he is about to punch the dick head of a doctor in the face, just to stop him saying you should probably stop with all the drinking you do, the old women comes in the room, he's still pissed at her but she's stopped with the bloody pity looks, finally! But 5 seconds later he wishes that she was still giving him pity looks as her eyes flash black when the doctor isn't looking at her and he can't help but groan in annoyance at the unfairness of his life, once again.

The old woman as it turns out has been dead for 2 months and has been a demon this whole time that would also explain why she was such a stuck up bitch she just didn't want him to find out until he could do nothing about it. The evil bitch. The doctor as it turns out is also a demon and was only healing him so he could try to inject him with poison, but thanks to his reflex actions he notices and manages to stab him in the heart with the knife then the evil bitch comes at him and he swiftly stabs her in the throat and he cleans his blade packs his bags and goes.

Missouri calls him randomly, after having his head down for 3 days as the police only have a blurred image but he doesn't want to risk it, about a possible case at her friend's, daughters, roommates brothers house she believes it to be a poltergeist and tells him he should come down and also explain why he didn't call when the apocalypse started or when Sam went in that hole, that leaves him making a good fish expression if he says so himself, so he tells her he lost her number which is true as after he left they and was in the car crash the number was in his pocket so he was unable to call.

So he goes down they to make sure it's a poltergeist and that Missouri is ok, as he is thankful for her being understanding and not questioning if he's alright every time she sees him like Sam would have, Missouri as it turns out is newly married and tried to invite him and Sam but couldn't reach us so she ended giving up and just having a small wedding.

It was, as it turns out, a poltergeist and a nasty one all he did was step through the door and knock over a lamp by accident and then something throws him down the hall and straight into the front door knocking him out cold.

When Dave, as he found out was his name, came back and found him knocked out he called the hospital, which he isn't exactly grateful for but isn't wanting to kill him for it now, and it turns out that he nearly died from blood lose and it took 3 hours surgery to get him even nearly healthy again. He only finds all this out 2 weeks later when he wakes from the coma it put him in.

2 days later when he was feeling better he checked himself out. But he can't stop the poltergeist so he calls some other hunters to come and sort it out for him and explains why, he soon leaves after visiting Missouri again to wish her well and get her number, after promising to call her, he leaves.

Whilst he's searching for a case, in a god damn library of all paces! Someone starts talking too they husband? Boyfriend? Who cares? About these men killing blonde, thin chicks in between ages of 22-31 by following them home and making them dress up as Paris Hilton which sounds, weird but, like his type of case and he hasn't had a case since the whole poltergeist thing so he'll take what he can get.

Turns out it's a shifter and it's a pretty simple case if he's honest, goes in gets the job done and he saves the girl, too simple.

Whilst he is on the way back some random dude starts a fight with him as it obviously wasn't ever a random dude and was a demon as he finds out when he sees black eyes staring back at him and now there's 12 of them, he's out numbered, one of them gets his gun and is about to shot him when they all go.

Then from behind him in that 'I'm an angel don't mess with me' voice cas says "hello dean".

Author's notes: if anyone wants me to write a scene where Missouri gives dean her number and when he notices he lost it please tell me and again thanks everyone sorry this took so long I've had writers block and no internet connection so was unable to upload until now.


	5. authors notes (sorry)

**Authors notes with regret(sorry)**

Hello all my readers I'm soooooooooooooo sorry for the delay also you all gonna want me dead for this but please don't kill me it's not my fault I swear but my laptops gone bust I'm getting it repaired but they said they probably can't repair it which means that I have to wait until Christmas for a new one and I'm doing this from school and I've got to go now bye teachers coming and I'm so sorry people I promise as soon as I get a new one or the old one is fixed I will write a new chapter and send it up please stick with it I'm going to carry on writing it but on my school one if I finish it on the school one ill also send it if that happens so thank you but I'm sorry please don't kill me !


	6. month 2 cas

Month 2 cas

After, when castiel found out of which this emotion it was that he felt, he decide to check up on dean but thought it may be best to stay invisible to the human eye. what he saw was dean thrashing out and punching the motel room wall repeatable as he looked round the room he saw that dean must have been thrashing for at least 10 minutes, so he tries to find the source of deans anger and he looks at the computer screen and sees the report he put into the policemen's minds on the screen and now he understands what has dean this angry ….it was him and this is when the guilt 'comes back for a vengeance' he thinks that's the right human term for it this is when he decides it would be best to keep an eye on dean but not show himself.

So he goes back to heaven 3 days later, after making sure that the demons won't kill dean, so Gabriel won't get into trouble for covering for him yet again, and finds out that Gabriel was being shouted at by Raphael so he stays in the side lines and watches.

3 hours later and Raphael brings out his angelic sword and Gabriel copies he decides now would be a good time to interfere and split them up so he makes his presence known and that when he notices Virgil behind also watching and when he steps forward to intervene so does virgil and he can feel the tension but what he hadn't realised is that behind him Balthazar was hiding waiting and when everyone had a sword out ready to fight he made himself known.

"Oh come on lil bros and big bros let's all calm down and party! it's a lot healthy and less dangerous who agrees?!"Balthazar said with a cocky voice.

"I would love to lil bro but dick brain here is about to start another apocalypse" Gabriel stated with a menacing voice.

"Well it's what father would have wanted" Raphael states confidently with a nodding Virgil behind him "and who cares about humans here apart from dear little cassie of course" he says with annoyance tracing every word.

"well that's where your wrong bro cause I do to or did you forget I died for them and also I don't think dad wants this cause Zachariah got killed and stayed that way but he was fighting for what you were and Uriel got killed and he was fighting for luci where cas here has died what twice?" and looking at him for conformation so he nodded and Gabriel carried on "and was brought back both times and he was fighting for humans that's gotta tell you something about dads wishes!" Gabriel claimed with desperation and annoyance at his brother's stupidity.

"Well my brother this is another a sign that I should rule as I follow the plans" Raphael declared with confidence and determination.

"Rules were made to be broken" Gabriel and Balthazar said at the same time with a cocky smile.

"ok lets end this now this has been going on long enough" virgil said with confidence.

"ok lil bro lets go me n cas against you an Raphael " Gabriel said with confidence.

"ok in 3 weeks' time we will fight in the gardens" Raphael stated and then disappeared with Virgil following shortly behind.

"well now we have 3 weeks what you gonna do?" Gabriel asked.

"im going to….. check on dean " he stated then left.

"yeah bye to you too bro" Gabriel said sarcastically.

He decided to stay invisible as to make sure that dean will not be angry he finds out that dean is in the hospital in a coma he starts the healing process as soon as he finds out but because the damage to his brain was bad he has to wait as he estimates that it will take 2 weeks for dean to be able to wake up so he stays with him but doesn't show himself and he sends a message to Gabriel everyday telling him hes sorry for the inconvenience it has caused him but he needs to make sure deans alright and he knows that if he leaves dean now he will die from the injuries to his head so he stays even though its starting to really piss Gabriel off but he wasn't going to leave dean to die.

2 weeks and 2 days later and dean has checked himself out so he decides to stay with him and make sure he doesn't kill himself until 3 days later when he starts on a case and castiel has to leave because otherwise the fight would start early because rapheal is trying to start it now so he goes back up to heaven.

2 days later and Gabriel and him are drawing there weapons ready to fight with Raphael and Virgil to the death virgil and rapheal are looking far too smug for castiels liking he looked around and saw Balthazar in the background with what looked like a sword but it wasn't the right colour and that was when virgil charged at him and Gabriel with two swords but they both jumped out the way just in time then rapheal charged at im but he was ready for an attack so had his sword out and was about to charge at virgil when he heard Balthazar say behind him.

"duck" he didn't know why but did as he was told and ducked and right in front of him virgil melted at this rapheal was in raged so Balthazar did the same to him then he disappeared.

"well….. I guess we win?" Gabriel questioned .

"if that is all then brother can I leave?" castiel asked.

"NO! no more disappearing acts help us out up here for a bit im ruling now im gonna need the help your robin to my batman" Gabriel said sarcastically.

"I don't understand that reference" castiel said annoyed at Gabriel joking around.

"oh lil bro just come help me clean up this mess" Gabriel said in the most serious voice he could muster up.

After 1 week all rapheals follows were either dead or no longer an angel so castiel can finally go down and check on dean.

He found dean surrounded by 12 demons so he makes his presence knownand once the demons realise they options they go.

"hello dean" he says from behind dean because of deans confused look.

Authors notes: Thanks for waiting you are the best I swear ive just done this from the local library only weekend ive been able to because of home work ive been here for 3 hours so i hope you like this but i got writers block and didnt know what to have inbetween so i had a fight thanks for reading


	7. cas is back

"hello?!" dean shouted in disbelief.

"yes. is this the wrong term?" cas answered which only angered dean more

"hello?!"dean shouted again.

"ye... yes "cas said whilst swallowing which made dean want to either punch him in the face or laugh but he did neither.

"you ditched for bloody 2 months with no words 'part from that friggin note and all i get is 'hello'?!" dean said sounding alot less pissed than he actually felt.

"sorry dean" cas said in a regretful tone which calmed deans anger a tiny bit anough so he didn't interupt cas now anyway."ive been busy"

and with those 3 words deans anger was back in full swing and he couldnt stop the erge to punch cas' apolagetic face so hard till he bleed."busy?! so friggin busy you couldn't spare five friggin minutes?!" dean shouted back at him in an acuesing tone

"dean im sor..." at that dean couldnt resist and punched cas in the face as hard as he could. they was a massive sounding crack. dean ,during punching cas, had broken at least six different bones in his wrist and hand. so cas, before dean could say anything, took his hand and did his angel thing and healed his hand.

"thanks but i still dont forgive you" dean said in a still pissed of voice but no longer so bad that he just wanted to punch something. he supposes it could just be cas using some of his angel mojo on him "you better not have been using your angel mojo on me to calm me down "dean practically growled but when he looked into cas'  
eyes he knew that he wasnt using his mojo, they was something in his eye which practically screamed im sorry for leaving you.

"well me staring into your eyes is a bit chick flick " dean said whilst tearing his gaze from cas'

"whats chi..." cas asked in obvious confusion but dean cut him off with a wave of his hand

"doesnt matter dude" dean said with laughter in his voice. that was when they was a gust of wings coming from behind dean. and the unmistakeable voice of gabriel.

"how are you still alive ?!" dean demanded in confusion

"why thanks deano love you 2 am i ever gonna get a nice greeting like "gabriel said obviously a bit annoyed but still joking. then gabriel cleared his throat to make it sound as girly as posible "'gabriel? is that you ? oh how marverlous !i love you !your my hero'"gabriel finished with a pout as dean half way through burst out laughing

"shut up deanie" gabriel said with snide at the end

"ohhhhhhhhh what you gonna do gabe?" dean asked with fake fear in his voice

"dont call me that" gabe said in a low threatining voice

"why not i still want payback for the times i died extra because of you and you cant kill me here because if you did you would be finding yourself dunked in holy oil "dean told him mater of factually

"gabriel please leave" cas said in desparation

"Yeah gabe listen to cas here" dean said snarkly

"Aw but cas you know that I" gabe said in a tone close to begging but with annoyance underlieng it

"No Gabriel" cas said with finality

"Why not "gabe said in such a way that only a 5 year old and him could pull of

"Because" cas said as if he was angry but dean could tell he just wanted gabe to stop bugging him

"Because what and what are you dad" gabe said mockingly

"Please be quite gabe I'm trying to tell him why I've been gone" cas said in desperation

"Awwww did deanie miss his boyfriend" gabe said in a mocking tone again

"Right thats it I'm getting the fucking holy oil and burning your fat smug face off" dean said beyond pissed off

"I'd love to see you try" gabe said in an even more mocking voice than before

"Oh your asking for it" dean said still beyond pissed but with gabe not cas this time

"Stop it now! gabriel go!" cas said in finality

"But "gabe tried to argue

"No go "cas held himself straight and shoot a threatining glare at gabe

"Fine see ya later deano" gabe said in an annoying whiny type of voice

"so what have you been doing lately that made you so 'busy'"dean asked with curriosty but also skeptimism

"I've been busy stopping Raphael starting another apocalypse" cas said mater of factually

"Oh... wow" dean said slightly speechless "dont sugar coat it cas... so why didnt you tell me i couldve helped" dean said starting to get annoyed that after all this cas still underestimates him

"I did not want to worry you"cas says with experasion in hs voice

"Ok, so what happened to Raphael" dean asked with curiosity

"Me and Gabriel killed him and his follows or made them human" cas said with out even blinking

"Wow ok, dude I forget your a bad ass some times" dean exclaimed

"I've got to return to heaven now sorry dean, gabriels calling me back" cas said with something like regret in his voice

"Ok, as long as you don't do another disappearing act" dean stated pointing at cas in a threatining manner

"I'll be back in about 2 days maximum" cas said whilst holding his hand up in a sort of surrender

"Ok buzz off then fly boy" dean said mockingly just as cas went

'great' dean thought 'now all ive gotta do is clean all this shit up'he stated to clean up all the bodies on the floor one by one

mean while whilst dean was cleaning up the bodies cas was trying to find gabriel to ask him about his idea

"gabriel!" cas shouted once he spotted him

"hey bro whats got your feathers in a twist "gabe asked in mild concern for his brother knowing it was likely something about dean

"ive had an idea" cas said

"care to elaborate bro i cant read your mind"gabe said annoyed

"i think we should try to get sam out of the cage" cas said slowly but with determination.

aurthors note :im sorry this is from my new laptop (which my dad gave me early) and i dont have word so sorry for any mistakes this is un betaed (im sorry i cant spell to save my life)but im so grateful you guys n girls stuck with us as ive said before only 15 and crap at english (no clue what possessed me to decide to write a story. any body know?)also if you do ever decide to review ill apriciate it and write down your name at the begining of the next chapter with an answer or reply so please review .im so sorry for any mistakes tell me them and then i'll sort them


	8. the end

"seriously bro these winchesters are gonna be the end of you" gabe said with experasion

"will you help" cas says annoyed

"yeah yeah bro you know me im always here to help"gabe said mockingly at the end

"follow me " cas says just before he goes

"hello dean"cas says to dean to get him to turn around

"hey cas... what is he doing here" dean says clearly annoyed that gabe was back as his jaw tightened

"well i had planned to help cas here to bring your brother back but you know, your choice"gabe said cockily

"what does he mean cas" dean said searching cas' face for answers

"i plan to go to hell to retrieve your brothers from the cage "cas said with a determined voice

"wait doesnt that have at least 5 million ways it can go wrong" deans says worried but hopeful

"yes but i think well be fine" cas says

so the next day cas and gabe are getting ready to put cas' plan into action

"wait gabe why are you doing this" dean said in obvious confusion

"cause he's my brother , i do care about him despite what you think" gabe said whilst looking at cas with a small sad smile

"oh well... this got awkward" dean said awkwardly whilst scratching the back off his neck

"gabriel"cas shouted over to them glad to his friend and brother talking even if it was sort of awkwardly

"yeah bro"gabe called back glad to be out of the awkward situation that haad been made between him and dean

"im ready" cas said to both dean and gabe

so as him and gabe get ready to desend dean calls over to the both of them

"dont be to long you two"with a threatening finger pointing it at both of them

"yes dad" gabe said mockingly

"lets go"cas said just before they left

6 weeks later

"hows your wing bro " gabe said with concern lacing his voice

"better, lets keep moving" cas said with determination after just seeing a demon run at them and turning round to stab it in the heart before it could advance any more than it had

"ok, but if you get yourself killed here im telling dean it was your fault not mine" gabe said with underlaying concern barely contained in his voice

1 week later

"finally, the cage"gabe said with relief

"but how do we open it and stop lucifer AND micheal" cas asked with desperation and hope

"no clue bro lets just open it and hope for the best"gabe said with honestly no idea

"ok" cas said as they stated looking for an opening

they soon realised it wouldnt be as simple as that so gabe tried an idea that dad once told him

"odo orocha zirom demons insi "gabriel chanted

after gabe had finished chanting the box shone with a bright white light

"where did you learn that"cas asked in slight awe

"huh, dad does care"gabe said shocked

"dad told you that? when ?" cas asked

"when i was still at peace with all my brothers... so about 3 millenia ago"gabe said

after he said that the doors fully opened and cas and gabe got in position to fight

"hello again castiel "lucifer said from behind

he throws the angel blade in lucifers direction and goes into lucifers cagehe grabs adam and flees just as gabriel tells him to go he"ll get sam out

"hey bros how many of me can you take on at once"gabe says as he gets more and more copies of himself lucifer expecting this turns round and stabs fake him where as micheal wasnt expecting this so 'fake gabriel' stabbed him in the back.

"only i kill my brother"lucifer shouted with rage as he walked towards him

"well then i guess you wont mind me killing you then "sam said as he stabbed lucifer in the back

"come on sam weve got to go now!" gabe shouted over to him

sam is grabbed by gabe and dragged out of hell they end up in the cemetry the fight was suppose to happen cas and adam are standing over them offering a hand up to their brothers

"well come on boys lets go "gabe says with barely concealed relief

"lets go to dean he must be worried by now"cas says as he goes to adam and sams fore heads

"cas"dean said unsurely

"yeah dean were -"cas starts but is unable to finish as dean pulls him into a hug

"dont i get a hug"sam says from behind them with a cocky smile

"sam!"dean calls and goes to hug his brother thats when he notices adam and hugs him to and he also awkwardly pats gabriels shoulder and says "thanks"

"awww i knew you'd miss me really deano"gabe says mockingly

"yeah whatever"dean says annoyed

"so what happend?" dean asks

"well..."gabe starts but all dean can think is the number the time in hell with lucifer and micheal have done to his brother and as if gabe reads his mind he states quietly to dean "we erased they memories of they time in hell" and its then that he starts to relax and listens to what happened to them in they time away and he thinks or at least hopes this time things may go ok for them and he smiles his first real in months.

the end

authors notes: well thats the end tell me if you want an epoligue hope you liked it even though im no good at english


End file.
